


Can You Hear Me?

by lost_in_a_book



Category: HQ - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, bad skype calls, tsukki is madly in love with yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_book/pseuds/lost_in_a_book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super fluffy tsukkiyama long distance au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> who uses skype anymore  
> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I thought I would start with a prompt that I love, which is, of course, long distance! Please be nice and leave kudos, also check the notes at the end for my tumblr and twitter. Thankyou for reading!

"Yamaguchi! Oi, Yama, **can you hear me**?" Tsukishima spoke into the laptop. He wanted their first Skype call to go as smoothly as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to plan. 

"Tsukki~ I can't even see you" Yamaguchi giggled back. 

"Shut up Yama-"

"Ah! Tsukki I can see you now!" Yamaguchi said excitedly. 

"Well. that's great but all I can see is a black screen- tch, how do i sort this out? Are you sure it isn't your laptop that's messing up, mine was working fine when i called my brother 2 days a-" Tsukishima was cut off suddenly.

"Maybe we should've waited a little longer" He said to the air around him. 

He stood up to stretch his legs after sitting down for too long. He sighed and thought it was best if he texted Yamaguchi, something might be wrong. Maybe he was nervous about video chatting, although it wasn't like Yamaguchi to get nervous at the thought of talking to Tsukishima. 

**To: YamaMama☆ ☆**

**From: Tsukki~~(•͈⌔•͈⑅)(•͈⌔•͈⑅)**

**hey, whats wrong? dont tell me ur nervous**

 

**To: **Tsukki~~(•͈⌔•͈⑅)(•͈⌔•͈⑅)****

**From: **YamaMama☆ ☆****

**((((；゜Д゜))) Tsukki!!!! i figured out what was wrong!! and i fixed it so call mee!!!! ◟(◔ั₀◔ั )◞ ༘♡**

 

Tsukishima sighed at Yamaguchi's use of emojis, it was a habit of his. 

Before Tsukishima could reply, he heard the tone, signalling Yamguchi was calling him. He jolted from his bed with a wide smile. They had been dating for just under 6 months and talking for around 8 months. After meeting on tumblr and exchanging silly asks, Tsukishima thought it was more convenient to talk on Skype with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi happily gave him his Skype name and their conversations became much easier. 

* * *

 

Talking to Yamaguchi always brightened Tsukishimas day. he could talk to him about anything and everything. the same went for Yamaguchi, if the bullies got to him, he always had Tsukishima to remind him that yes, he wasnt worthless and yes, he was good enough. Tsukishima also complimented him on his freckles, frequently, he said they were always soothing and fun to look at. Also, that one day he would like to connect his freckles up using a pen. Yamaguchi laughed when reading that. 

They both had feelings for each other but they both tried to ignore them. Tsukishima tried to hide these feelings, thinking Yamaguchi wouldn't feel the same way. Little did Tsukishima know, Yamaguchi felt exactly the same way. 

It was a friday, school was finished for the week and Tsukishima was walking back home. He got a text from Yamaguchi which was not odd. They often exchanged messages on a Friday when things are less hectic. They could range from bad jokes to how much they wish they could hang out and watch movies. Tsukishima was desperate to say how much he missed Yamaguchi and how much he wanted to be with him. However, Tsukishima kept it to himself. The text message that Yamaguchi had sent was a little odd this time.

**To: **Tsukki~~(•͈⌔•͈⑅)(•͈⌔•͈⑅)****

**From: **YamaMama☆ ☆****

**tsukki, i need to call you. now.**

 

**To: YamaMama☆ ☆**

**From: Tsukki~~(•͈⌔•͈⑅)(•͈⌔•͈⑅)**

**ok.. call me now, im walking home**

Two minutes later, Tsukishimas phone started to ring. 

"Hello" Tsukishima said cautiously.

"T-Tsukki- um- uh I hate doing this over the phone but I need to say it now or i'll never say it" Yamaguchi jumbled over his words.

Tsukishima could hear things being dropped and guessed Yamaguchi had just gotten home.

"Yamaguchi are you alri-" Tsukishima said apprehensively. Bad thoughts began to fill his mind, what could Yamaguchi have to say, that's making him so nervous?

"Tsukki, will you be my boyfriend?" Yamaguchi's breathing had calmed down now, but anxiety began to build up and he cursed himself for sounding so cliche. 

Tsukishimas laugh was light and full of relief.

"Well, thank god I don't have to ask you that question ever" Tsukishima replied lightly.

"Is that a yes or a n-no?" yamaguchi asked gently.

"Its a yes of course! honestly, Yama, like I could say no to you"

Tsukishima could hear Yamaguchi sigh happily and giggle afterwards. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi" Tsukishima said jokingly, with joy in his tone.

* * *

 

Here they were, 3 weeks later, attempting to Skype with each other.

Tsukishima sat down again, adjusting his glasses and answered Yamaguchi's call. 

The first thing he noticed was Yamaguchi's toothy grin and the freckles that were scattered over his face and down his neck; his tan skin made the freckles look even more breathtaking. He also noticed his hair and the antenna that Tsukishima always joked about. 

The first thing yamaguchi noticed was tsukishimas gold piercing eyes and the striking blond hair that complimented his eyes. He then noticed his slender, pale neck. He smiled as he noticed the dinosaur t-shirt that he had sent him a few weeks ago. 

"Hi Tsukki!!" Yamaguchi practically glowed as he said it.

"Hey Yama, finally got your laptop to work" Tsukishima snickered. 

"Hey! Don't blame me! You know i'm bad with technology" Yamaguchi pouted. 

"Yeah, to say the least" Tsukishima replied. 

Yamaguchi giggled "It's so weird that we're actually doing this, it's weird seeing you move and talk, I love the sound of your voice" Yamaguchi rested his head on his hand and watched as the words took effect on Tsukishima. 

"Sh-shut the fuck off- shut up yama- oi! Stop laughing!" 

Yamaguchi was in hysterics and almost fell of his chair laughing at how flustered Tsukishima can get. 

"Not so cool now, huh Tsukki?!" Yamaguchi smirked as Tsukishima sighed and tried to cover his red cheeks. 

"Sorry Tsukki, i'm just so happy we're doing this, it feels like yesterday that we were sending stupid asks to each other over Tumblr" Yamaguchi smiled affectionately. 

"I'm happy too" Tsukishima mumbled with a smile.

They talked about everything and nothing. They had realized that they had been talking to each other for almost 3 hours now, their phone calls had never been this long. Tsukishima was surprised that Yamaguchi had lasted this long. Usually Yamaguchi falls asleep when they're calling each other on the phone. However, he noticed Yamaguchi was yawning a lot and thought it was best to end the call. It was a Friday after all and it had been a long week for both of them. 

At around 1am, they said their goodbyes, which always lasted 5 minutes, because even though they were exhausted they didn't want to end the conversation. Before Tsukishima ended the video chat, he said one last thing. 

"Hey yama." Once he got Yamaguchi's attention, he continued. 

"Tadashi." The use of his first name caught Yamaguchi off guard and he could feel his cheeks warming up. 

"Tadashi, I love you, goodnight" Tsukishima immediately ended the video chat, leaving Yamaguchi, a flustered mess, in his dim bedroom. Yamaguchi was staring at his home screen and was in shock at what just happened. He scrambled for his phone and texted Tsukishima, whilst cursing him under his breath. 

**To: **Tsukki~~(•͈⌔•͈⑅)(•͈⌔•͈⑅)****

**From: **YamaMama☆ ☆****

**i love you too, idiot kei (╯3╰)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> shut the fuck off  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/iwaizoomi_  
> tumblr: http://transyamaguchi.tumblr.com/


End file.
